1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to file storage systems, and more particularly, to processing archive content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage management application, such as IBM® Tivoli® Storage Manager® (TSM) (registered to International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y.), may be implemented on a storage management server. The storage management application manages storage requirements for a plurality of client nodes that are coupled to the storage management server via a network. The storage management application creates and manages a repository for data and programs that are backed up, archived, migrated, or otherwise copied from the client nodes to the storage management server.
The storage management server stores data objects, such as files, in one or more storage pools and uses a database stored in the storage management server for tracking information about the stored data objects. In this regard, an index on metadata associated with the data objects may be included. To locate certain archived files, the archive is mined via queries made on the index.